OURAN FANTASY
by unanswered
Summary: first chapter GIVE FULL CREDIT TO SERASVATI. 4 girls enter ouran after making a joke of it how will it go- bad with summaries
1. Chapter 1

hello it is me unanswered. i reposted a better version of We are in Ouran. give entire i mean ALL credit to SERASVATI follow her!

disclaimer: i dnt own ouran if i did i would be rich

* * *

The girls were cuddled up on the floor finishing off another episode of Ouran Highschool Host Club. Leslie smiled happily and asked the group. "Wouldn't it be cool if we got into this crazy world of Ouran?" Maritza snorted. "Yeah, and I'm married to Harry Styles." Andrea rolled her eyes. "Dream on, fangirl." She pushed her playfully. Maritza defended herself, "I'm just saying! It's never going to happen!" Milly laughed. "Well, a girl can dream, can she?" After a while, Leslie was feeling tired. "Well, lets go to sleep. It's already late." Milly, Leslie, Andrea and Maritza agreed. "Okay then, night."

Next Morning, Leslie's POV.  
I rubbed my eyes tiredly, and see two identical redheaded boys with gold eyes. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!" I screamed at them. One redheaded boy looked to the other, and turned to me. "Your room? This is Music Room Three you know, you girls are insane." I shook Maritza and begged for them to wake up.

Normal POV  
The rest of Leslie's friends sat up. A tired Andrea asked. "What is so important that you woke us up? You had a bad dream?" She teased Leslie. "No. This glasses guy who awfully looks like Kyoya can explain." Leslie muttered. Andrea, Milly and Maritza looked up to see a guy in glasses. Leslie was right, he looked a lot like Kyoya Ootori. "Well," He said as he stood up. "You guys have broken into our club room." He explained jotting down mysteries in his notebook.

Andrea's POV  
I blinked a few times. He also sounded like Kyoya. I did a quick scan of him as I saw his glasses, raven black hair, his notebook and Ouran uniform. I thought it was a cosplay at first, but then noticed how perfect it looked. I turned and stared at my other friends and exclaimed "OHMIGOSH We're in Ouran High School Host Club!"

Normal POV  
Kyoya sighed. "Another fangirl attack," he thought to himself. The twins were already chatting it up with a few of the girls, and out of nowhere, a French blonde idiot popped out of nowhere. He offered a rose to one brunette girl, and he put his most dashing grin, "Welcome, newcomer!"


	2. Chapter 2

hello again I started school again so it is hard for me to update

Kyoya: unanswered does not own ohshc

Me: thx

Kyoya: I'll be charging you for my services

Me: -_- I'm broke

Kyoya: I willl be Adding this to haruhis debt then

Haruhi:WTF!

Me: on with the story

* * *

Chapter 2

Last time:Tamaki held a rose to a brunette.

Deisy's POV

I was still trying to process the fact that we are in ouran. Until Tamaki held a rose in frontoff my face. Tamaki said,"welcome new commer"! I blushed and felt embarrassed. Till I got the courage to take the rose from his hand. Tamaki said,"my princess did you and your friends break into our club room. "Fuck" I mentally told my self because when I'm under Pressue I tell the truth and now I am under pressure everyone is staring at me. I blurted out,"Nomyfriendsandiwerejustmakin gajokesayingwhatwoulditbelik eifwewenttoouranandthenwewen ttosleepandwokeuphere!,".thehost club was giving me a weird look like if I was crazy.

End of Deisy's POV

Leslie's POV

"well know that we got that out of the way let me introduce my friends and I, that girl who told you our story is Deisy the girl ,with the black hair is Milly, the blond brown hair his Maritza, brharried over there is Andrea , last but not least me the one with the white highlights Leslie."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that I have not updated it is cause of school. The bastards don't know when the homework is to much.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club

* * *

Last chapter We got to the introductions. Deisy is a brunette with brown eyes super nerd but is really cool. Leslie black hair with white highlights , she is a rocker she can be crazy sometimes. Andrea brown hair, she is really smart._.. Maritza blond brown the other rocker she is a jokester . Milly black hair is the one who is very quiet but knows every thing about anime.

* * *

New chapter:

"now that that's out of the way we can get down to business we in the world are we and how are you real?!" Andrea said. "What do you mean how are we real?" Hikaru and kaoru ask. "Well in our world universe dimensioway hat ever youwant to call it you guys are anime," Milly replies smoothly.

Tamaki's thoughts

I don't know what they are talking about but this girl with the highlights is really pretty 3.

End of Tamaki's thoughts

"So what your saying is that you don't belong here," Kyoya said cooly. "yes,"Andrea replied." well according to my records you all live here and are rich just like us,"Koyoya said. "well except Haruhi.. Wait we're rich!" Leslie yelled.


End file.
